


Fairy Tale Ending

by Tinybelieverbug



Series: Kalluzeb Appreciation Week 2020 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue, Soulmates, Zeb is thinkin, about his family, study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug
Summary: Zeb never thought he'd live this long, with the war hanging over everyone's heads. But now he gets to live with those he loves.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus & OC, Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios & OC
Series: Kalluzeb Appreciation Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953994
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: Kalluzeb appreciation week 2020.





	Fairy Tale Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Written for KAW week 2020, for Day 7, soulmate. Oh man, at first I wasn't going to write for this day, cause nothing struck me, but then I busted this out at eleven thirty at night. I'm actually content with how this turned out, and I hope that you enjoy!

Zeb never believed in soulmates. He never thought he’d have a partner, especially after what happened on Lasan. But, if one thing that Chava keeps going on about, one thing that Zeb can  _ believe _ in, is that they’ll all find someone. 

He found his someone, his mate. When they got married, they bonded their souls, and now Zeb can’t imagine anything without Alex. Their daughter wouldn’t have a family, the whole damn war against the Empire probably wouldn’t have been won without Alex (though Alex would object). 

Zeb has realized that he’s changed Alex, too. He sees his mate playing with little Tayin, and telling her and the other, neighboring, kits stories about the Evil Empire and how the Rebellion won even with terrible odds. 

He knows that on this planet, on Lira-San, they can be free. They can be together without anyone hunting them for being rebels, or traitors to the Empire. The Empire is gone, and good riddance!

All the Empire had ever done was destroy. It had destroyed Zeb’s planet and his people, and it seemed to have destroyed Alex’s sense of honor. At least, until Zeb showed up in his life (it was really the other way around). When they both landed together on that ice moon, they had to be allies for a short while. 

Though, afterwards, they became true allies. Zeb knew that he opened a door in Alex’s mind that day. He knew that telling Alex what he felt, what he thought about the Empire, would show what it does to people. 

It tried to destroy them, though if they’re strong enough, they’ll fight back. 

Zeb got Alex to fight back, against the life he knew. Seeing what became of it, Zeb knew that it was the right choice. He knew that he’d get Alex to fight back. 

Now though, he didn’t need to fight. Neither of them did, though it was hard with peace instead of war. They both had their fair share of nightmares, and they'd both be there with comforting whispers in the dark cover of night. 

Being with his mate, his  _ soulmate _ , with their daughter, Zeb was always grateful. 

He was grateful that he managed to get Alex to fight back, but he was  _ so grateful _ that they managed to live. They both managed to live through it all.

During the war, they never knew if they'd be able to see each other after each mission, cause there were always errors to be made, even by droids. 

Alex would be on the ground, feeding them information, and Zeb would be in the skies with the Crew. They'd be so far away from each other, but they always came back to each other. 

Zeb made sure that they always came back, all he wanted was to see Alex's face, one last time if he was going to die during the war. 

But it never happened. And they lived, and had a family. 

And it seems like that was the end. Zeb thought that it was the fairy tale ending he'd always wanted, even as a kit himself. But even with his family, there were still people missing. 

Like Jacen's father, and Zeb's little brother. 

But even with those people missing, Zeb can still live for them, with his own family. With his daughter and mate. 


End file.
